


洛蕾塔·一

by IggyWing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyWing/pseuds/IggyWing
Summary: 很雷很雷天雷滚滚三观不正，道德预警禁止上升真人
Kudos: 7





	洛蕾塔·一

彼乔因的人生，从他三十二岁的夏天开始。  
那是他生日后的第二天，作为在罗马小有名气的设计师，家乡重新装修的修道院学校邀请他回去参观，然后在那座小小学校的花园，他遇到了他的一切。  
那是一个在拉齐奥大十分难得一见的亚洲男孩，他趴在草坪上翻着一本杂志，翘起的双腿白嫩又丰腴，崭新的水手制服被一旁的洒水器淋湿，透着春光贴在他的腰线上，男孩的上半身微微抬起，从彼乔因的角度看过去，还能隐隐约约看到男孩粉色的乳头  
在他的视线落在男孩胸脯的那一刻，彼乔因的裤裆就开始发紧，而他的道德心甚至还没来得及使他羞耻，男孩就察觉到了他的视线，他抬起头冲彼乔因露出一个灿烂的笑容  
那一刻，彼乔因只能听到自己心跳的轰鸣  
之后的午宴，他从修女嘴里知道，那个男孩的名字叫做洛蕾塔，家人都是前段时间矿难的遇害者，尽管作为一个三十二岁的单身男人领养一个十五岁的男孩十分可疑，但凭着给学校连续四年捐款的承诺，彼乔因还是成功将洛蕾塔接上了一起回罗马的车  
返程的车上，洛蕾塔似乎并没有对新晋监护人产生太大兴趣，他将座椅靠背调到最低，四仰八叉的坐在副驾上，那双让彼乔因移不开视线的腿跟着广播里的老歌打着节拍  
“DADDY，我们之后都住在罗马吗？”  
沉默许久，洛蕾塔抠着手指开口，吓得彼乔因握着方向盘的手差点滑了出去  
“D…你可以叫我叔叔或者先生，以后不要这么叫和你没有血缘关系的男人”听到彼乔因一本正经的说教，洛蕾塔笑了出来，他扯开安全带贴到彼乔因的肩膀上  
“如果你不想做我的DADDY，那这算什么呢”洛蕾塔的手环抱着彼乔因，从他的脸一路抚摸最后抓住了彼乔因已经半勃的阴茎，洛蕾塔大胆的动作吓到了彼乔因，他承认自己领养洛蕾塔确实包含了几分色欲熏心，但他还没打算在洛蕾塔成年之前对这个孩子做什么，看到彼乔因的神色变得慌张，洛蕾塔安慰似的伸出小舌头舔着彼乔因的嘴唇，那只小手隔着西装裤慢慢撸动，他就像伊甸园的蛇一般开口  
“我之前的学校，有一个学长也有DADDY，他每周都和他的DADDY出去玩，回来就会穿上新衣服，钱包里还有美金，他说DADDY和他玩的好舒服，我也想试试，好不好？”  
听了洛蕾塔的话，彼乔因立刻调转方向将车开进了高速旁的森林深处，还没有停稳，他就像饿虎扑食般将洛蕾塔按在了怀里，洛蕾塔顺从的挽着彼乔因的脖子，放任对方的舌头在自己嘴里胡作非为，他抬起腿一边接吻一边跨坐在彼乔因的胯上，对方坚硬的下半身刚好贴上他柔软的屁股  
两个人吻了一会儿，洛蕾塔被吻得脸颊通红，圆圆的下巴上满是还来不及咽下去的口水，彼乔因看着他，只觉得越看越喜欢，又想亲上去，却被洛蕾塔挡住了嘴巴，那双无辜的下垂眼可怜巴巴的盯着他，有些委屈的开口道  
“DADDY别亲了，蕾蕾嘴巴都要肿了”  
但彼乔因并没有因此作罢，他摸着洛蕾塔纤细的腰肢，洛蕾塔的身体不像是个未成年男孩，他瘦小却又有些婴儿肥，浑身没有一处不是柔软的  
彼乔因的手顺着衣摆伸进去握住洛蕾塔的胸脯，便握住了满手的滑腻。他像对待女人的乳房一般把玩着洛蕾塔的小奶子，直到那两个小小的乳头都被刺激的挺起来后才撕掉洛蕾塔的上衣，彼乔因的双手用力向中间推出乳沟，粉嘟嘟的乳头像镶嵌在奶油蛋糕上的小樱桃，他煞有其事的吸了吸鼻子，仿佛闻到了扑鼻的奶香，然后埋头尽情的吃了起来  
他轻轻叼着洛蕾塔的乳头往外拉扯，舌头灵活的绕着打圈，这是他过去对付城里妓女的绝技，如今放在他自己的小荡妇身上依然适用，第一次体验被吸奶，爽的洛蕾塔紧紧抱着彼乔因的头发出幼兽一般的呻吟，不甘寂寞的小屁股在皮乔利腿上扭来扭去  
“嗯~DADDY，我要…我要”  
“要什么？”彼乔因狠狠掐了一把洛蕾塔的皮肤，引得对方一声娇呼，然后伸手嗲兮兮的拍了他一下，“我不知道，杂志里都是这样写的，舒服的时候说我要，DADDY就会让人更舒服”  
听了洛蕾塔又淫荡又天真的话，彼乔因想了想将食指和中指放在洛蕾塔嘴边等对方乖巧的含住，他的手指在洛蕾塔的口腔进进出出暗示着  
“蕾蕾想不想吃点什么？”  
“唔…唔…想”  
“那吃点什么好呢”彼乔因笑着摸了摸洛蕾塔的头，如果不是他正一边拉开裤链一边将洛蕾塔的头往他裤裆按，那他的表情像极了一个慈爱的父亲。懵懂的洛蕾塔跟着他的动作一点就透，他弯下身子用娇嫩的脸颊蹭着彼乔因的龟头  
“吃DADDY的大鸡巴”


End file.
